How Come What May Should Have Gone
by klaineismylife
Summary: A sort of reaction fic to the Come What May scene from 4x15. Obviously spoilers. I don't know if it is T rated but just in case. If you squint you'll see Kadam. Klaine are endgame.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I know this is a little late but well, never mind! Its how Come What May should have gone. I paraphrased a little of the scenes for ease.**

**I own nothing you recognise. (also posted on my Tumblr)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt just sat there. Asking himself, why? He couldn't understand why he'd chosen this film, how had it not clicked? It must have been second nature to him; he was so used to just being able to watch the film and crying into Bla...his pillow. Now though, now it was all different.

For a start he was sitting on a sofa in New York. It didn't feel right. He should be lay on a bed in Ohio or curled up on his sofa in a blanket trying to explain to his dad why it's such an important song. He should be sat with a shorter boy curled up under him, holding him close and singing softly in his ear as he stroked his hair. He could see it and almost feel it. Both of them in sweats, trying not to cry and thinking about the future and what this song held for them. Or he was smiling broadly at his phone where he's just text said boy a line of the song only to receive the next one back almost instantly. But no, that's not where he was and it wasn't like that anymore.

As THE song came to an end and the flash backs and mental image he's conjured up in his head began to disappear he was pulled out of his daze.

"Are you crying Kurt?" a voice asked softly. Oh god, Adam. Was he crying? Yes, those were tears in his eyes, damn. Erm lie Kurt!

"What? No it's just my contacts are hurting me" he replied quickly. Wow, lying, he hasn't done that for a while Kurt. He hates to have to lie after all that time of not telling his dad things.

The conversation about Kurt's non-existent contacts goes on but Kurt isn't really with it. He tries, he really does but all he can see is the scene playing over and over in his head. He's just about to re-see his favourite part where he's held close into his chest, where he felt so safe when Santana pulls him, once again, form his daze.

"...been crying because you and Blaine talked about singing this at your wedding to each other" she said, smirking.

_Oh no. No Kurt, don't cry. I can't breathe, it's all too much. Blaine would hold me know, he'd talk me down, i miss him so much. Oh god Blaine, how did we end up like this? I've got to get out of here._

Without another look in anyone's direction he jumps off the sofa, grabs his phone off the table, his coat off the hook and runs out of the apartment holding back tears and ignoring the confused calls from Adam. I_ can't deal with him right now, I need Blaine._ He ran down the flights of stairs and wrapped up in his coat and accompaniments he'd stuffed into his pockets the night before. By the time he could see the street he was wrapped up warm and the tears were streaming down his face.

He knew, he knew someone would come after him so he text Rachel.

Don't come after me. I'm fine. I'll be back when I'm ready – K

He knew she'd listen. They'd been friends long enough for her to know when he needed to be left alone and when he was just being stubborn and now, now he needed to be alone. Well not completely alone. He went into his contacts and straight to his name. He didn't hesitate in pressing the call button as he made his way slowly down the road away from his flat. Kurt shuck as it rang, itching to talk to the man on the end of the phone.

He couldn't help but cry when it went to voicemail. He was immediately transported back to last Christmas in the hallways.

"_To always pick up your phone call, no matter what I'm doing"_

His rational mind would have worked out that Blaine was i n Glee right now and although he'd left a lesson before to talk to Kurt he didn't think Blaine would hear his phone in Glee time. However Kurt wasn't thinking rationally right now. He was hurting and confused and so he though _he doesn't love me anymore, he's moved on. He doesn't want to talk to me. What have i done?_ He rang twice more getting the same response and by this point the tears were streaming freely down his face. He had started to walk back to his apartment and as he did he sent a text to Blaine in one last effort to get a response.

Blaine, I need you – K

He leant against his building, snow falling around him and took deep breaths to calm himself so he could deal with the storm that would erupt when he got back. It wasn't long before born this way was blasting from his pocket. _Blaine._

He dove his hand into his pocket and answered tensely put it to his ear.

"Kurt? Kurt are you okay?" Blaine breathed down the phone, clearly out of breath.

"No" Kurt meekly mumbled.

"What's wrong? Talk to me?" Blaine asked voice soft and comforting.

"I, where were you?" Kurt asked, deflecting.

"We were performing in glee, I'm so sorry i didn't pick up, you know i would have if I could, don't you?"

"Yer, i know you would"

"Come on then, no deflecting anymore, what's wrong?" Blaine always knew how forceful to be with Kurt. He was fragile when he was upset but you had to push to get anything out of him.

"We were, we were watching a film because classes have been cancelled and we were watching Moulin Rouge and then that scene came on...our scene and all i could see and think was you Blaine. Our first kiss, the first time we met, the first time we made love. All of it Blaine it was all there and I didn't know what to do Blaine. I just didn't know!" Kurt cried. He was not stood on the top floor of his building. It was empty save the washing machines and he wanted to be hidden but it was too cold to be in the snow.

"Oh, oh Kurt. It's okay too feel like that" Blaine said, unconvincingly. He was trying to hold back his own tears.

"I don't want to feel like this though!" Kurt cried. He heard a sharp intake of breath on the other end and realised what he'd said. "No, no not like that B, I just. I'm so tired of missing you, it hurts so much and it's not worth it" he explained.

"Oh, well what do you want me to do honey? What about...Adam?" Blaine wanted to tell Kurt it would all be okay, he wanted to tell him to get back with him and he wanted to scream into his pillow out of joy not frustration. Blaine, however, wanted Kurt to be happy more than he wanted any of this, so he'd wait.

"I want you to hold me Blaine. I want you to take me in your arms and hold me close and tell me it will be okay. I want you to take me to your room and curl up next to me on your bed and sing to me when I'm sad. I want; i want you to be mine again Blaine."

"What about the whole, just friend's motto we were living by?"

"I was trying to convince myself that's what we were Blaine. Honestly, have we ever been just friends? With everything we've been though and all i fell for you. You'll never just be my friend"

"You're never just mine either Kurt"

"Blaine, I love you so much" Kurt said, choked up.

"I love you too Kurt" Blaine replied, a hint of tears in his voice.

"I'm coming home. I just booked my ticket" Kurt stated after a moment of silence, closing the airports webpage down on his phone.

"What?" Blaine asked, seeing if he's miss heard.

"I'm coming home, now. The snows almost stopped and the airports will be open soon. Classes have been cancelling all week and i didn't get to spend any time with my dad at the wedding. It's perfect. Of course, first thing I'm doing is coming to you. Don't make anymore plans because i don't think I'll be able to let yo go. Seeing all this Blaine, it's made me get past my stubbornness and just let it be. Allow myself to love you and stop trying to fight it"

"Yes. Oh Kurt, I'm so happy right now. I never thought I'd hear you say that. This is the stuff my dreams are made of"

"Mine too baby, mine too."

"Kurt, i have to go. Face time me at the airport, I'll be home by then"

"Okay, thank you Blaine, for everything"

"I'm always here for you. I love you"

"I love you too" Kurt smiled as he hung up.

He was quickly greeted with a text.

I can't wait to see you, hold you, kiss you again – B x

Sure, they were nowhere near perfect and they had so much to work on, so much still to get in the way of them but Kurt knew, he knew they were stronger now. Stronger than they ever were and they both knew what the other needed more than ever now. They'd have a hard time battling work and a relationship but both boys knew, in this moment that they could do it and it was so, so worth it. This was love like never before. This was Kurt and Blaine how they should be.

* * *

**A/N**

**Any of you reading my other fics, updates are coming I promise! Full explanations to why its so late will be on them! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Hi, so some of you asked for a follow up of this. I think it will have more chapters after this but they might take a week or so to update.**

**This ones short but it's sort of a filler for it to tie up loose ends!**

**Let me know what you think.**

**- D x**

* * *

Kurt must have sat on the floor of the disused laundry room for another few minutes before it hit him. Adam. He was still here; he'd have to tell him where he was going. Or would he...

He pulled his contacts up on his phone and dialled the number of the only person who could help him with this.

"Hello" he answered

"Hummel where are you, berry's knickers are so far twisted it could be a jump rope" she answered.

"I'm on the top floor. I just spoke to Blaine. I think, I think we're getting back together Santana"

"But what about Dr who here?" she asked in a hushed voice as he heard the door shut

"I, I don't know. I just know I can't be away from Blaine any longer"

"I'm coming up, stay there" and she hung up.

He saw the Latina women practically run up the stairs to his curled form. She might be a bitch sometimes but Santana knew when someone needed a hug.

"Explain Hummel"

"Okay, well you were right. Of course you were right. That song, all I could see and think was Blaine, he was there and it felt so right but so wrong. I was so scared about my feelings and what would happen if I gave in but then I just realised, it's hurting me more being away from him. Sure, I've forgiven him for what he did; I'm not over it but I've forgiven him. Being with him last week and hearing that song I realised that I can't do this without him. I don't function how I want to without him" Kurt said pacing.

"Then what are you still doing here?"

"y-you're not going to call me stupid?"

"Kurt, I know true love when I see it and I know how much this has been killing you. Sure English is a nice enough bloke but he's not Blaine and he doesn't make you feel anywhere near to what Blaine ever did"

"So, you think I should try again with Blaine?"

"I think it will hurt you more if you don't. You two had it all, it stupid to not try again"

"I have to tell Adam, my flight leaves in two hours" Kurt sighed.

Santana just offered him a hand and they walked back down to the apartment. She squeezed his hand before they entered the apartment and Kurt took a deep breath.

Kurt walked into the apartment and looked around for the two he'd left. He saw them in the kitchen drinking tea. _Erg tea, coffee is always better._ The two walked into the room with the other two students and coughed to announce their presence.

"Oh Kurt, you're back. Are you okay?" Adam asked genuinely caring.

"Erm, Yer. Can we talk? In my room" Kurt asked nervously.

"Sure" Adam smiled. Santana squeezed his hand again as he left. _I must do something for that girl._

The two sat on the bed and Adam looked at Kurt waiting for him to start. Kurt was trying to figure out how to start when Adam gave up waiting and offered him a helping hand.

"Is this about Blaine?"

"Erm, yes" Kurt stumbled out.

"Santana was right wasn't she?"

"Yes, she was" Kurt answered which left a silence looming over the room.

"So, what now Kurt?" Adam broke with.

Kurt took a deep breath and said "we have to stop. Stop what we had going on. I'm sorry, I truly am. You're a lovely guy but I'm not over Blaine. I thought I was, I thought I wanted to be but I don't I really don't. I'm sorry that I did this to you"

"Don't worry about it Kurt. It's not like we were exclusive or anything" Adam smiled, clearly hurt but not angry.

"Thank you Adam, really"

"I take it he's coming up here now?"

"I'm actually going there, in about an hour"

"Well I wish you two all the luck. We can still be friends right?"

"I'd like that" Kurt smiled.

"Well I'll leave you too it Kurt, see you when you're back maybe"

Kurt just nodded as he left. He was surprised in how that had gone but there was no hiding the hurt in Adam's eyes. Luckily for Kurt he didn't have time to worry about that, he had to pack. He pulled out his travel baggage and started loading his necessities into it. He looked at his sweats and hoodie but he knew he wouldn't need them, he'd wear Blaine's. They were always better than his anyway. He was just about to go to the bathroom when Rachel stormed into his room.

_Took her long enough._

"Why the hell did Adam just leave looking like someone had stolen his puppy?" she demanded.

"Well I don't see how it's your problem but I told him I had to stop seeing him so I guess he was a little upset" Kurt explained emotionless as he got his toiletry bag out.

"Why would you do that? He was so sweet!"

Kurt was about to reply when Santana but in.

"Look Berry, Hummel's still in love with our dear warbler so back off"

"Kurt new York was about fresh starts! Adam was perfect" Rachel exclaimed.

"look Rach, I love you and yes you're right, new York was about fresh starts and it still is but I don't want it to be my fresh start, I want it to be Blaine and I's" he said =, coming to the realisation himself too.

Rachel made a noise of displeasure before leaving the room. Santana gave a smirk before following her and Kurt was left to pack. It didn't take him long and he was ready to leave in no time. He pulled on his coat and turned to say goodbye to Santana, Rachel was refusing to speak to him. Their goodbye was brief and before Kurt knew it he was stood in front of the airport.

The fact he'd booked his tickets so late allowed for a quick check in and only half an hour to kill before the flight took off. He began to walk around the selection of shops they had there whilst he waited. He was aimlessly walking, not looking for anything in particular until he saw a satin bowtie on a shelf. It wasn't official merchandise but Kurt swore it was in Moulin rouge style. The colours and the patterns mirrored that of the film and he knew he had to buy it. Standing in the queue he was thrilled to see a 'made in New York' label on the back. He wanted to give it Blaine because then when Kurt came back to New York he'd have something to remind him of him, not that he didn't already but this marked their new beginning.

When Kurt had finished buying the bowtie his flight was being called and he began to board. He sat in his seat, waiting for the plane to take off and sent Blaine a text.

_Just boarded, I'll be there soon. I can't wait to see you again. I love you – K x_

He turned his phone off for the flight, closed his eyes and though of the gel addicted boy waiting for him at home.


End file.
